An Enigma
by ATwitchUpontheString
Summary: "There are strange likenesses between us after all... Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles...We even look something alike..." No one knows how true this is. A series of related one-shots.


**These are a series of one shots, all interrelated, and in no particular order. They are not connected to my other story, _Dualistic_. **

**They are NOT slash. Each will be a different POV focusing on Harry throughout the years, before, during and after Hogwarts. They are obviously AU, but still cannon. I know, confusing, just enjoy.**

* * *

Dramatis Personæ

The Parts of the Play

The soft scuffling sound of feet caused the potions master to stop and listen attentively. Head cocked to one side, pupils dilated in the darkness of the school. Then a wicked grin formed on his pale face.

It was past curfew, and there were students out of bed. He had a _very_ good idea of who it was.

A quick Disillusionment Charm and silencing charm were cast with wordless movements. Soon he was on his way in the direction of the noise.

A flash of black fabric around one corner; a few quick strides later, he was on the student's tail. There, further in the corridor, was Potter.

The boy held heavy bags, one in each hand. Robes flapped behind him as he breezed towards the staircase.

The desire to stop the brat and send him on his way with a detention was squashed with curiosity. The boy was alone, and, apparently determined on his mission. So Severus followed up to the seventh floor just in time to see Potter walk back and forth over a stretch of blank wall.

A door slowly melted out of the stonework and Potter approached, setting a bag down on the floor. Quickly he opened the door and held it open with his foot while he grabed the bag. Severus used opportunity to slip into the room. Potter followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

It was an attractive room. Wooden floors, a roaring fire and enchanted windows to show the night sky. Gryffindor gold and red were flecked throughout, as well as some green and silver. A few armchairs surrounded the fire, and a desk was riddled with papers. The walls were completely covered with book cases holding an almost obscene amount of books.

Severus moved forward to examine a few titles. Defense. Potions. History. Charms and Transfiguration. In languages he had never even seen. Yet most of them were Dark. Darker than the Restricted Section.

_What was this place?_

Potter threw the bags down and proceeded behind a screen the was tucked near the far corner. The sounds of clothes changing reach Severus's ears.

"You can remove your charms now, Professor."

The spy stilled and glanced towards Potter. How-?

"I know you are there."

Eyes narrowed, he removed the spells with a silent _finite_.

"And how did you know that, _Potter_?" He sneered.

A soft, hissing laugh floated to his ears. It was an oddly familiar sound, sending chills down his spine.

"There are many things you do not know about me."

"Then enlighten me."

"That would be too dangerous."

The young wizard moved from behind the screen, shrugging on a grey wool coat, and Severus's eyes widened. Gone were the Gryffindor robes. In their place was an older school uniform, one he had seen in pictures. Wool coat, jumper, white oxford shirt, tie and black slacks. Yet the material was new. Clean, if a little worn. Red and gold did not accent the clothing, instead, it was Slytherin's crest proudly displayed on his left breast. And there, just beside it, was a silver prefect's badge.

"What-?" Severus studied the uniform and then raised questioning eyes up to Potter's face, voice cutting off at the sight.

It was different, yet the same.

Jet-black hair was tamed, a pale, handsome face, with dark brows arched over dark green eyes. No scar marred the smooth brow. No glasses obstructed the penetrating gaze of the young man before him.

Potter stood taller, shoulders back with an uncanny grace and confidence that Severus rarely saw on anyone. He was a panther, ready to strike, wielding much power.

"Potter? What is going on?" He growled out.

Severus was confused, something he hated to be. He was not in control, and wading in unfamiliar waters.

A pleasant smile quirked the young man's features.

"I apologize, but you have already seen too much. Don't worry, this won't hurt, and we can move on as if nothing happened."

"I demand that you-"

But he was cut short as Potter pulled out his wand.

It was not the dark holly wand that the boy so normally clutched in a sweaty right hand. It was a bone-white rod clasped almost lazily, and oh so familiar. He had been held under the wand, tortured with it. That was the wand that Marked his forearm.

A sense of dread and terrible fear clenched his heart.

"No," he whispered, looking into red eyes.

"Yes. _Oblivate._"

* * *

**AN: Hopefully you now know the subject of these one-shots. They will not be very long, just dark little tidbits of goodness.  
**

**I used the uniforms of Tom Riddle's time from HBP movie for two reasons. 1.) I like them. They are very much in style of the 1940s. 2.) WWII was raging during Tom's time at school. Almost everything was being rationed at the time, including clothing. The uniforms Harry and co. wear in the 1990s (movie wise) contain much more fabric. Even though the magical world was not directly fighting in the war (they were dealing with Grindenwald), a shortage of fabric could be expected. Hence different uniforms.**

**Hate it? Love it? If you have any ideas on who you want Harry/Tom to interact with, tell me. So long as I can place it in cannon, I may just use it. I will update as I gain ideas.**


End file.
